The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video files, image files, audio files, or Web pages. Such resources can include content associated with particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can select one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search query can be data that a user submits to a search engine, e.g., a search engine of a search system, to satisfy the user's informational needs. A search query is usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms. In response to receipt of a search query, the search system selects and scores resources based on their relevance to the search query and their importance relative to other resources to provide search results that link to the selected resources. Search results are typically presented in an ordered list that is determined based on the scores.